Come Back Please Hyung
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: hyung jeballl kembali lah hyung, mianhe dongsaeng-ah mianhe. Super Junior


**Come Back Please Hyung**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship / Hurt**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran**

**Summary: hyung jeballl kembali lah hyung, mianhe dongsaeng-ah mianhe**

* * *

Penyesalan adalah hal yang selalu datang terlambat, itu yang terjadi denganku saat ini, menyesal gunanya karea semuanya telah terjadi dan aku telah menyakiti dongsaengdul dan hyungdaell terutama Teuki hyung. Teringat kejadian tadi siang

**Flashback On**

_"__Chukke heechul hyung, akhirnya kau keluar dari wamil juga, akhirnya Cinderella suju kembali"_

_"__ne, kangin hyung benar, akhrnya hyung tertua kembali, super junior agak lemah karena ditinggal wamil teuki hyung"_

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum bahagia tapi senyum miris, mereka sangat menyayangiku, apakah keputusanku ini tepat? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan mereka. setelah pesta perayaanku_

_"__bolehkah hyung berbicara dengan kalian?"_

_"__ne, hyung, heechul hyung mau bicara apa"_

_"__aku memutuskan keluar dari suju"_

_"__MWO?"_

_"__ANDWEEEE hyungggg"_

_"__MWOYA, hyung wae? kenapa apa kami punya salah dengan hyung"_

_Itulah respon yang aku dapatkan dari pernyataanku barusan, aku pun menjawab._

_"__ani, kalian tak ada salah kepadaku, hanya saja aku merasa "sendiri", sejak hankyung keluar dan bummie hiatus, aku sering kesepian, aku yang sering memilih job sendiri, aku yang sering tidak datang ke rehesel, aku tak mau menggangu jalannya super junior sehingga aku memutuskan ini, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak wamil, rencananya besok aku akan bicara kepada soo man-ssi, mianhe jeongmal mianhe kalau hyung mengecewakan kalian"_

_"__hyung, apakah hyung mengganggap kami bukan keluarga hyung? Apa menurut hyung super junior ini permainan? Kau bisa keluar atau masuk sesukamu? Ha? Aku gak menyangka kau seperti ini hyung"_

_"__KYU DIAM"_

_"__gwanca sungie, kyu benar, mianhe semuanya, tapi itu keputusan hyung"_

_Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan hingga siwon berbicara._

_"__hyung, akan mengabari teuki hyung soal ini?"_

_Saat aku akan menjawabnya, tiba – tiba pintu dorm terbuka menampilkan teuki hyung di sana, aku bisa melihat matanya menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan walaupun dia menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya, aku merasa bersalah yang sangat. Dia pun berkata._

_"__chukke chuille akhirnya kau selesai wamil, aku sudah dengar semuanya yang kalian bicarakan, bila itu memang keputusanmu dan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dari pada kau di super junior yah sudah jalani saja, mianhe bila hyung tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik"_

_"__tapi hyung… heechul hyung"_

_"__ne, wookie, heechul hyung sudah dewasa dia tau yang terbaik buat dirinya,dia sudah memutuskan, kita tak bisa memaksa dia, bila dia sudah tak merasa nyaman bersama kita yah silahkan keluar, suatu saat nanti super junior juga akan bubar bukan?"_

_"__hyung….. mianhe jeongmal mianhe hiks…..bukan maksudku seperti itu hyung hiks….hanya saja hiks….."_

_Aku merasa menjadi orang jahat di sini, teuki hyung dengan senyum malaikatnya merelakan aku dia mengerti aku, tapi aku tau dia pasti terluka. Dia pun berkata._

_"__sudah lah chuille jangan merasa bersalah dan menangis, ikuti kata hatimu, bila itu yang di mau hatimu jalani, tapi berjanjilah jangan melihat kebelakang, lihat ke depan. Berjalan seperti hankyung-ah hyung jamin kau akan sesukses hankyung. Sekarang pergilah, berbicaralah dengan soo man, jangan menunggu besok. Ah aku harus balik, aku hanya di beri waktu sebentar untuk bertemu kalian, annyong"_

_"__teuki hyung…."_

_Mianhe teuki hyung, super junior adalah keluargaku dan selamanya tetap keluargaku meskipun aku keluar dari super junior aku janji akan selalu mengunjungi kalian. Aku pun bangkit berdiri sebelum meninggalkan dorm aku sempat memperhatikan mereka yang telah menjadi keluargaku selama ini. Aku berkata kepada mereka._

_"__gomawa ne, untuk penyambutan ini? Mianhe sudah mengecewakan kalian"_

_Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu, dan lenganku ditahan oleh hyukkie._

_"__hyung…..jeballl jangan pergi, kembali lah bersama kami hiks…"_

_"__PERGI SANA JANGAN BALIK LAGI, KAU HANYA MELUKAI SAUDARAMU SENDIRI"_

_"__KYU, DIAM"_

_"__hyung pergilah…..bila itu keputusan hyung, kita kecewa seperti teuki hyung, tapi teuki hyung benar kita punya jalan sendiri untuk menentukan hidup kita sama seperti heechul hyung, semoga suksses hyung"_

_"__Mianhe dongsaeng-ah, mianhe kyu, gomawa sungie, hyukkie hwaiting"_

_Setelah itu aku pun meninggalkan dorm. Di depan pintu dorm aku pun jatuh terduduk dan terisak, aku bisa mendengar teriakan kemarahan dari kyu. Dan tangisan dari wookie dan hyukkie. Mianhe, mian_

_PRANG_

_"__PENGHIANAT…. KITA INI KELUARGANYA KAN? KENAPA DIA LEBIH MEMILIH KELUAR DAN BERKUMPUL DENGAN HONGKI DKK HAH? MENYEBALKAN."_

_"__KYU HENTIKAN"_

_"__tapi ming hyung"_

_"__AKU BILANG HENTIKAN KYU, heechul hyung punya kehidupan sendiri, dan kita tak bisa mengaturnya. Hiks…aku tau kau kecewa dan sebal, hiks aku juga sama mereka juga, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"_

_"__hiks…..hiks…..mianhe ming hyung mian"_

_Aku tau aku telah menyakiti semua orang, aku pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan dorm dan menuju gedung SM. Sesampainya di sana aku segera menuju ruangan lee soo man. Mengetuk sebentar lalu dipersilahkan masuk._

_"__oh….heechul-ah… chukke sudah keluar dari wamil, kau kemari pasti ingin mengatakan tentang pengunduran dirimu dari suju ne?"_

_DEG_

_"__ne gomawa, soo man-ssi, bagaiman kau tau"_

_"__tadi teuki, kemari sebelum kembali ke pelatihan dia mengabarkan ini, apakah kau yakin hecchul-ah?"_

_"__aku yakin"_

_"__ne, baiklah kalau kau yakin, aku tak bisa melarangmu lagi, karena teuki melarangku untuk menahanmu, mengingat kau tak nyaman lagi dengan super junior dan SM. Maka kontrakmu dengan kami, kami nyatakan selesai."_

_"__gomawa soo man-sii. Kalau begitu aku permisi ne"_

_"__ne"_

_Akupun membalikan badan untuk keluar dari ruangan, sebelum keluar soo man-ssi sepat berkata._

_"__heechul ah, semoga suksess ne, selamanya kau selalu diterima di sini…."_

_"__ne, soo man-ssi gomawa"_

_Setelah itu aku keluar, dan berjalan entah kemana. _

Flashback Off

Di sini lah aku berjam – jam duduk di taman tak tau harus bagaimana, ada perasaan menyesal yang sangat dan kerinduaan berkumpul bersama dengan suju. aku malu untuk kembali bersama mereka karena perbuatanku sendiri. Tiba – tiba handphoneku bergetar.

Drrt…..drttt….

"Yoboseo"

_"__heenim…..apa kabar"_

"hannie? Benarkah itu kau?"

_"__hehe….. ne it's me hankyung"_

"haha….cina oleng, sok gaya – gayaan."

_"__heenim… apakah yang siwon katakana benar? Bahwa kau keluar dari suju?"_

"… ne hannie, sekarang aku bebas sepertimu. Kita bisa bertemu dan seperti dulu lagi"

_"__ne… apakah kau yakin hennim? Aku tak menyangka Cinderella suju menjadi lembek seperti ini? Kalah dengan perasaanya sendiri"_

"begitukah? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku hannie? Apakah kau tidak ingin seperti dulu? Kita bersama? Tanpamu aku kesepian?"

"_Cinderella yang pangeran tau adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan egois, sosok pekerja keras dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan super junior bahkan mengecewakan teuki hyung dan dongsaeng-nya skalipun. Ayolah heenim jangan sepeti anak kecil, kita ini sudah dewasa….. kita masih bisa berhubungan kok seperti ini"_

" kau menyebalkan hannie"

Tuuuut Tuut

Aku mematikan teleponku, senang mendapatkan telepon dari hannie, tapi malah membuat aku jadi bad mood. Tiba – tiba handphone ku berbunyi lagi tanda ada telepon masuk, huh kalau hannie lagi, aku matiin.

"yoboseo"

_"__heechul hyung…"_

"bummie?"

_"__ne hyung…"_

"siwon?"

_"__ne"_

"hyung tak mau dengar"

_"__teserah hyung, apapun keputusan hyung yang tanggung, hanya saja bummie kecewa dengan keputusan hyung…bummie sayang hyung…bummie ingin hyung bahagia, bila itu keputusan hyung semoga hyung suksess lebih suksses dari waktu di super junior dan semoga hyung dapet kebahagiaan ne. walaupun itu tak akan sebanding dengan kenangan hyung bersama super junior, annyong hyung"_

Tuutttt….tuuut

Kibum mematikan telepon sebelum aku menjawab, dan aku tak sadar ternyata saat aku teleponan dengan bummie hankyung mengirim pesan padaku.

From: Hannie

Re: Hyung

Subject: mianhe heenim bila itu membuatmu marah hanya saja, aku ingin melihatmu diatas panggung bersama suju melihat Cinderella yang cantik sama seperti waktu kau comeback setelah kecelakaanmu dulu. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat dan bahagia, aku harap kau merubah keputusanmu. Karena hanya kepada super junior saja kau bisa tertawa lepas dan bahagia. Aku mendukungmu selalu. Prince Beijing rice.

Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, hannie benar. Saat aku comeback setelah kecelakaan itulah moment terbesar yang aku tunggu. Super junior yang membuat namaku menjadi tambah besar, dan super junior pula yang membuatku merasa bahagia mengenal mereka. aku pun melangkah menuju SM dan setelah itu aku akan memberikan kejutan kepada dongsaengku. Cinderella suju comeback.

**END**

**Author Curcol**

**author gi galau, kangen sama heechul oppa, yang bentar lagi bakal keluar wamil, maka jadilah ff ini. semoga ajah heechul oppa setelah selesai wamil, langsung sibuk dengan suju dan gak milih jalan sendiri. mian kalau ff maksa dan gak bagus**

**tapi tolong review please masukan buat Ri**


End file.
